No Love
by SheCameInPieces
Summary: "He's not going to return your feelings, you know." Ino didn't bother to turn around to identify the person who had spoken. She knew who it was – her twin brother. / Ino's new job at Torture & Interrogation wasn't exactly what she was expecting. Meanwhile, she's trying to overcome her feelings for one man, and fight off her growing ones for another. / Sexual content starts Ch. 3
1. Introduction

**A/N: **My first Naruto fanfic. The main pairing is Gen/Ino (they're my new favourite). Hope you enjoy it and please leave a review!

**WARNING:** There is quite a bit of swearing in this chapter and there will continue to be in further chapters, as well as other questionable acts. If you're not up to that, please don't waste your time in reading and then blowing up at me for it after. It is rated M for a reason (which will not come out until further into the story). You've been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the characters of.

* * *

"He's not going to return your feelings, you know." Ino didn't bother to turn around to identify the person who had spoken. She knew who it was – her twin brother.

She was perched cross legged on the edge of a roof and he plopped down next to her. "I know." She replied. She heard her twin sigh before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She instinctively leaned into his touch. They sat in silence for hours before any of them spoke again. "Does it get easier, Naru?"

Even without elaboration he knew what she was asking. He didn't answer.

* * *

_Six months (24 weeks) earlier_

**Thursday 2nd October (Afternoon)_____  
_**

"So let me get this straight." Naruto began. "You randomly came across Ibiki earlier today and he just _happened_ to offer you a job in Torture and Interrogation?" Ino didn't answer. She had suddenly become interested in her nails. "_Ino!_"

Her head shot up and she stared at her twin brother. "Yes! That is _exactly_ what happened."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his younger twin sister. "And yet I somehow don't believe you."

"Believe what you want. It's _true_." She huffed and folded her arms against her chest. She leaned back against her chair and looked out of the window. She had brought Naruto to the self-serving barbeque restaurant to tell him about the news of her ANBU status and to celebrate. His reaction was not what she had expected it to be. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Do you even know what they _do_ in that squad? People are gonna talk, Ino. Think about what they're gonna say – what they _already_ say!" Naruto meant well, but his deliverance of sensitive topics left much to be desired.

Ino grit her teeth and turned to glare at her brother. "Who _cares_ what they say. It's all gossip."

Naruto's facial expression softened and he reached over to place his hand on top of the fist that Ino had made on the table. "I know that it's gossip, Ino, but just think about it for a second. There hasn't been a female on that squad since…well, _ever_, and for them to suddenly bring one in? Think about how that looks to other people."

Ino bit back her remarks about why she didn't get why he thought so much of what people said about her. She already knew the answer. Although people held Naruto in high regards now, he'd been subjected to the cruel attitudes of the people in their town in their younger years. Although the two of them had grown up as twins since the day of Ino's birth – which, conveniently was a day after Naruto's – it had been a secret from the villagers until the pair had turned eighteen, and Ino had to helplessly watch as her brother was mistreated. Although she wanted to argue the fact that she didn't care about what other people thought of her – which both of them knew was untrue – she knew that she had gotten off easily and that her brother was the one that knew real pain.

So she unclenched her fist and entwined her fingers with her twins. She gently squeezed his hand. "I know." She let go. Naruto sighed. That was all he was going to get out of her and he knew it. Again, they sat in silence as they waited for their meat to cook.

"Why the glum faces?" The twins turned their heads to the side at the sound of their father's voice. There stood Inoichi with Ibiki and the rest of the T & I squad behind him. Oddly enough, Raidō, Genma and Iwashi were also present.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Um…"

"Naruto was just telling me about his girl troubles." Ino shook her head and held her hand against her heart in mock sorrow. "Depressing as shit." She turned to her brother with a smug smile.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her again. "Pig." That wiped the smile right off of his sister's face. Naruto grinned. _Payback's a bitch_, he mouthed at her. This earned him a kick to the shin. He hissed in pain before he returned the favour to his sister. Back and for they went, grumbling about small dicks and flat chests.

Inoichi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at his children's antics. "Enough! You're twenty-one next week! Grow up!" He said sternly. The twins stopped at once and hung their heads in shame.

At the sound of chuckles coming from behind their father, the twins raised their head to look past him. The source of laughter had come from Ibiki. The rest of their company looked on with amusement.

"Ahh, the troubles of children." Ibiki mused. "Makes me glad I didn't have any."

"Not that anyone would sleep with you." The twins muttered in unison, unaware that their voices had carried. They turned to each other with sneaky smiles. Smiles that were effectively wiped off of their faces as their heads were banged together.

"Fuck!" Was their automatic response. Again, their heads were smashed against one another. All they could do was groan in pain and glare up at their attacker – their _mother_. When had _she_ joined them?

Oki* Yamanaka glared down at her twin children. "Where are you manners? Have I taught you nothing?!" She yelled at them. Inoichi absently scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously. And people wondered where Ino got her craziness from.

"_Mum!_" The twins yelled. Oki raised her hand again and the twins immediately shut their traps and moved out of their mother's reach.

"What brings you here, ma?" Naruto asked Oki nervously. Although Oki and Inoichi weren't his birthday parents, Naruto had been with and brought up by them since the day after his birth. He always referred to them as some variation of mother and father, and they always referred to him as their son.

Oki Yamanaka glared at both of her children before she plastered an ecstatic smile on her face. Talk about bipolar. Another trait Ino had inherited from her mother. "We're all here to celebrate Ino's promotion, of course!" Oki proceeded to order the men to drag more tables and chairs and to connect them to the twin's table and chairs. The chairs were set up so that the tables had six people on either side. Naruto sat at the end of his side of the table and was joined first by Raidō, then Shimon, Shinobu, Oki and finally Inoichi. Ino sat across from her twin, Genma across from Raidō, Iwashi across from Shimon, Mozuku across from Shinobu, Tonbo across from Oki, and Ibiki across from Inoichi.

Ino felt slightly uncomfortable about the fact that none of her family were sitting next to her. She had tried to discreetly scoot a little away from Genma, but had misjudged the amount of room left the end of her chair and just about fallen off of her it.

"Ahh!" She screamed as she prepared herself for the harsh contact of the floor against her butt. However, she was saved from the humiliation of having to pick herself up off of the floor by hands that had caught her before she fell. Genma placed her back on her chair safely and she whispered her thanks. Her cheeks were red and it was clear that she was embarrassed.

"And you call yourself a shinobi. What was _that?_" Naruto muttered. His words earned him _another_ kick to the shin. "_Fuck!_"

"Language, Naruto!" Oki shouted at her son with a disapproving look in his direction.

"She kicked me! _Again_!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Ino. Ino brought her mouth forward and snapped her teeth right in the spot that Naruto's finger had been before he pulled it away just in time.

Ino glared at her brother. "_She_ has a name." She spat.

"Yeah," Naruto began. "It's bitc –"

"So when do you officially start your new job, Ino?" Genma cut in as he addressed the younger kunoichi.

Ino mentally sighed in relief. Genma had just saved her from a fight with Naruto that would inevitably end with the twins receiving a severe beat down from their mother, and Ino's eventual pity party for herself. She glanced at Genma to see that he was staring at her, waiting for an answer. She couldn't handle the weight of that stare. What was happening to her? She was Ino fucking Yamanaka – self-proclaimed independent woman and rumored hussy. She cast her eyes down to her hands. Her nails had suddenly become interesting again. Luckily, Ibiki came to the rescue this time.

"She'll officially start in a week." He said in response to Genma's question. "However, you will need to come in tomorrow to fill out some paperwork." He directed his words at Ino. "There are certain protocols that you'll need to be informed of and go through, as well as –"

"That's enough of that, Ibiki-san. We're here to _celebrate_ Ino's promotion, not spend the evening _discussing_ it. There'll be plenty of time for that later." Oki interrupted the T & I leader. Ibiki raised an eyebrow but said nothing more. Oki addressed her daughter. "Oh, honey, before I forget to tell you, I've scheduled you to meet up with two suitors tomorrow." Oki said it like she was talking about the weather and not the arranged marriages she was trying to force onto her daughter. "They are Kunina-san and Han –"

"_Ma!_" Ino shouted in indignation.

Oki had the grace to give her daughter an innocent look. "What? You're twenty-one next week. It's time you married and gave me some grandkids. I may have aged well but I'm not getting any younger."

Ino couldn't help it. She automatically snorted at her mother's less than – _much_ less than – subtle claims of looking younger than the forty-five years of age that she was. Ino's hand immediately covered her face. She did not just do that.

"I _knew_ it! You _are_ a pig!" Naruto yelled before he laughed his ass off.

That was it. Ino was fed up with her twin and had, had enough of his unwarranted comments. She leapt across the table and tackled Naruto, causing both of them to fall back on his chair. She started to pummel him and shouted incoherent things that sounded something along the lines of how he was such an insensitive prick that needed to be taught a lesson. Suffice it to say, Oki and Inoichi were not impressed. Appalled at the actions of her children, Oki could do nothing but hide her face in her hands out of embarrassment and shame. Inoichi refused to even grace his children with a look and merely sat in his seat and ground his teeth. The others just felt plain awkward. They looked at each other, silently asking what they should do. In the end, Genma picked up Ino off of her brother and Ibiki stopped Naruto from retaliating and going after his sister.

"_Jesus_. Anyone would think you two were still in the academy." Ibiki hadn't shouted, but his tone of voice spoke volumes.

Ino continued to glare at her brother. Her eyes promised more pain to come if Ibiki reconsidered letting her join his team after tonight.

"Nah, I'm sure academy children are better behaved than these two." Genma commented before he let Ino go. The twins turned their glares from each other onto Genma. The Tokubetsu Jōnin just smirked in response.

Yeah, Ino had definitely had enough. She moved to walk past Naruto and out the nearest exit of the restaurant but he grabbed her wrist and turned her around. "Where are you going?" He asked, confused.

"I'm leaving." She stated before she wrenched her hand – or at least _tried_ to – out of her brother's tight grip.

"I'm coming, too. Don't leave me with these old bags." Naruto began to walk towards the exit, his hand still gripping Ino's wrist, when he found that he couldn't move. Or more to the point, Ino _wouldn't_ move, and since he was holding onto her, he couldn't walk any further. He turned back to his sister to find a perplexed expression on his face.

"You're _kidding_, right? I'm leaving _because_ of you!" Ino yelled at her brother in disbelief.

Naruto let go of her wrist to run his hand down his face and sigh. "Stop being so childish, Ino." He told her.

"Childish? You're the one that started this, Naru! Insulting me without cause!" For a minute the twins forgot where they were and who they were with. All they were concerned about was their fight with each other.

"_Really?_ You're gonna throw _that_ at me?" Naruto asked disbelievingly. "You say petty shit to me all the time, but do you see me having a bitch fit about it? No! Only you would –"

"Let me hit you." Ino said.

"…bring that – what?" He backed away from his sister. "Haven't you hit me enough tonight?!" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Let me hit you." Ino said again. "Just once."

Naruto ground his teeth in frustration before he gave in. The sooner they got on with it, the sooner it'd be over. "Fine." He conceded. "But not in the f–" Naruto was cut off for a third time. This time it was by a fist – Ino's fist to be exact – not words. Naruto swallowed the insults that instantly popped into his head at his sister's cheap shot. He was tired of fighting with her tonight. He let her win. Without a word, Naruto picked himself up off of the floor for the second time that night and reclaimed his seat next to Raidō. Ino did the same and retook her own seat.

"Feel better?" Genma asked Ino with a knowing smirk on his face.

She faced him with a shit eating grin. "Much." She answered. All that physical contact had made Ino hungry. Her gaze moved towards the barbeque in the middle of her and Naruto's table to see that it was empty. "What the fu –" A piece of warm meat was shoved into her mouth to cut off her curse word. Ino froze, stunned at the fact that someone had actually dared to do that to her. She narrowed her eyes at the offender, who was so obviously Genma since he was the only one within reach of her face and had chopsticks in his hand. Ino contemplated spitting the piece of meat back out at his face, but decided against it since she was hungry. She grudgingly chewed and swallowed the piece of meat, her glare never leaving the older man's face. His smirk was still in place. Ino couldn't help but think about how she wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face with her lips and then – wait, what? Where the hell did that thought come from?

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Ino was pulled out of her train of thoughts by the sound of her former sensei's voice. Asuma had arrived with Kurenai in tow.

"Asuma-sensei?" She asked in surprised. "What are you two doing here? Where's the baby?"

Asuma chuckled. "Inano-chan is hardly a baby now. She's five. Your father told me about your promotion." He answered. Ino couldn't help but think about how fast word travelled around Konoha. She wasn't surprised, though. "And your mother invited us to celebrate. I conned Konohamaru into babysitting his little cousin."

"Aye? How'd you get the little bro to agree to that?" Naruto asked. "I swear he told me he had a date with Moegi tonight."

Asuma scratched the back of his neck, suddenly uncomfortable. "Ah…about that, we ah –"

"Konohamaru's dating Moegi?!" Ino cut in, seemingly shocked. Then her expression turned sly. "Little bro's not so little anymore, aye Naru." She threw a wink in Naruto's direction.

He rolled his eyes with a scowl but engaged with her anyways. "I still remember when we first became genin and they were only eight or nine. He was such a little shit back then –"

"So were you." Ino mumbled.

"– and always calling me his rival." Naruto rolled his eyes, yet again, at the memory, but a fond smile replaced his scowl.

"I remember that!" Ino laughed. "And you taught him the Rasengan and your stupid 'sexy technique'." She grimaced.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, that reminds me! We're supposed to have a comp tomorrow to see whose version in better now." Naruto leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his back and a huge smile on his face as he reminisced about their most recent 'competition'. "Last time we compared them, the little shit beat me cause he added this thing where the girl had nothing but a necklace on and then 'she' spouted some bullsh –"

"Anyways." Kurenair interrupted. "We bribed him with money to take Moegi out to a nice restaurant." She said with a sheepish smile.

"Nice restaurant? What, was he going to take her to Ichikaru's like our cheapskate of an older brother?" Ino asked with a pointed look at her twin.

Naruto shrugged. "Why waste money on a classy restaurant when Ichiraku's got the best food in Konoha?"

Ino scoffed. "Yeah, cause ramen is such quality food."

"If I remember correctly…" Naruto mused. "You had no problem with Shika taking you there for your first date." He smirked at his sister. He had been _dying_ to let that little secret slip and had just been waiting for the perfect moment.

Ino's eyes widened in horror. She couldn't believe her brother leaked her brief fling with the Nara heir. "Naruto! That was a secret you asshole!"

"_Language_, Ino." Oki admonished.

Inoichi narrowed his eyes at his daughter. "You're dating Shikamaru?"

Oki frowned. "I thought he was with that Suna girl? Did they break up?" Oki narrowed her own eyes at her daughter. "Did _you_ break them up, Ino Yamanaka?"

Ino shook her head vehemently and raised her hands in defense. "N – no! They're still together, ma, I promise!"

Oki raised an eyebrow. "Then what did your brother mean about a date?"

Ino threw her hands up in exasperation. "Oh, my God, it wasn't even _like_ that! Shika and I had lunch at Ichiraku's as friends, and –"

"_Friends._" Naruto scoffed.

"– _besides_, it happened _years_ ago! When we were both still chūnin!"

"Yo." Speak of the devil. In walked Shikamaru and Chōji. All eyes – some of which were narrowed – turned to Shika. He frowned. "What did _I_ do?" He asked.

"Naruto tells us you went on a date with Ino?" Inoichi asked, his eyes still narrowed at one of his best friend's sons.

Shikamaru paled. "I – I, um –"

"You went on a date with Ino-chan?!" Chōji shouted. "What about _Temari_?!" He was definitely baffled.

Shikamaru didn't answer. Ino growled before she yelled at him. "_Tell_ them, Shika! Tell them it wasn't like that!" All the guy did was pull nervously at the collar of his shirt. Like that was helping the situation. It just made him look worse! Ino narrowed her eyes at her genin teammate. "Oh, for _fucksakes_, we _are_ not, _have_ not, and will _never_ date!" All eyes turned to Ino in shocked silence that followed.

Shikamaru, the first to recover, folded his arms against his chest and stared pointedly at his former blonde teammate. "Thanks for the confidence boost, Ino. You really know how to stroke a man's ego." A couple awkward laughs ensued.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Ohh, come off it, Shika. You know what I mean. You and Chōji are as close to me as Naru." Pause. "Okay, maybe not _that_ close, but at the _very_ least you'd be like my cousins."

"Since when do cousins kiss?" Naruto muttered. However, he words were heard by everyone. A collective round of gasps and various "Ino's!" went around the room.

Ino's eyes widened at the implication and a very pronounced blush graced her cheeks. "I – I didn't –" She stammered. "We – we didn't –" Why couldn't she articulate her words properly? Ino closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _You did nothing wrong_, she told herself. Nothing happened. In once swift motion, Ino opened her eyes, stood up, and brought her first down as hard as she could on the table. That got everyone's attention. All eyes turned to her, Ino made contact with every single person of her 'party' before she spoke again. "Has anyone even been fucking listening to me? How many fucking times do I have to reiterate what I've said before it passes through those thick fucking skulls of yours? Shikamaru and I _have_ never, and _will_ never date. Is that. Fucking. Clear?"

As soon as the last word left her mouth she instantly regretted it. What was she doing? Who did she think she was talking to? She had been so blind by her rage that she had momentarily forgotten that she was currently at the 'bottom of the food chain' in amongst the company she was keeping. A sudden movement came into her peripheral vision and Ino had the urge to flinch. Instead, she clenched her teeth, closed her eyes and waited for the impact to come. Never mind Ibiki reneging his offer, the rest of them were surely going to kill her after the episode she just had. So she waited. And waited. The impact never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see her parents speaking to each other about what Ino swore she heard was them trying to throw shade on the other for their daughters apparent likeness for cursing. She mentally rolled her eyes. Kurenai and Asuma just looked shocked. Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji did nothing but roll their eyes – they were used to Ino's outbursts of anger. Ibiki gave her a look that she couldn't quite place. The rest of his team looked utterly bored. Iwashi and Raido were in a world of their own, and Genma was giving her one of his 'trademark smirks'. She raised an eyebrow at him.

He just laughed. Loudly. "Well, Ibiki, looks like you're going to have your hands full with this one." Genma said to the Head of T & I. "I'm sure interrogations will be much more interesting." Ino allowed a smile to grace her lips. "I cannot _wait_ to see what the seductions classes will add to her already…_fascinating_ character." Her smile faltered.

Seduction classes? What? She could vaguely hear her mother saying something along the lines of 'oh, the shame' while her father rose from his seat with a withering glare that he moved between Ibiki and Genma. Ino was too lost in her own thoughts to pay them any mind. Shit. What did she just get herself into?

* * *

As my profile states if you click on it, I am currently going through an Ino and Naruto were brought up as twins phase. No idea why, but I just can't get the concept out of my head. I realize the swearing may be a little OOC, but hey, it's called FANfiction for a reason :L I warn you now, though…this story isn't going to be all light and fluffy games. There will be scenes between characters that are highly…compromising, and the story will showcase just how much of a difference there is between the generations (that is, Kakashi's lot/older, and Naruto's lot/younger). I'd appreciate it if you took the time to review. I really do hope for constructive criticism (however harsh some may be), in the hopes that I will further develop my writing skills. Please and thank you!

– S.C.I.P.


	2. Chapter 1

This story will have a large ensemble cast. I've changed character ages to fit my story. They are as follows:

Rookie Nine – 21 (minus Ino/Naruto, who will have their birthday soon)  
Gai's team and Sai – 22  
Genma, Gai, Raidō, Ebisu and Ibiki – 36  
Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Anko – 32-34  
Rookie Nine's parents – Early 40's  
Mozuku, Shimon, Shinobu, Tonbo – 28  
Sannin – 57  
Iruka – 29

There may be other character's that will feature in this story (haven't made my mind up yet as to whether I want them in or not), and if that's the case I will write down their ages on the chapter that they debut in. However, all the characters listed above won't feature in this particular chapter. I'm just getting it out of the way so that you know for sure who will be in this story, however small their scenes are.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Naruto, or Naruto itself.

* * *

**Friday 3rd October (Early Morning)**

By the end of the night, only Ino, Naruto, Ibiki, Genma, Raidō, and Kakashi were left at the restaurant. Ino, the only one who hadn't had anything to drink, had a pounding headache and wanted to do nothing but crawl into her bed and sleep. After Naruto had broken _another_ glass, the group was ushered out by an extremely vexed owner who mumbled something about it being pathetic when shinobi couldn't hold their liquor.

Ino, the last to walk out, stood still as she watched her brother, transformed into his sexy girl technique, tried to hang all over Ibiki and Raidō, the latter of which had turned a very bright shade of pink. Ibiki, as usual, seemed indifferent to it all.

Ino face palmed. "You're such an embarrassment, Naru." She mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm out." She heard Kakashi say before she looked up and caught a puff of smoke in the place that he had been standing.

'_Don't blame you.'_ she thought as she remembered the last time Naruto had gotten drunk around Kakashi. It was not pretty in the least. She heard a chuckle and turned to her left. Genma was there with a highly amused look on his face.

"Is he always like that when drunk?" He asked with a nod in Naruto's direction.

"Unfortunately, yes." Ino groaned.

Genma chuckled again. "I would have thought that with the nine-tails in him that he'd be able to hold his liquor better."

Ino nodded her agreement. "I know, right. But no, I'm pretty sure Kurama goes into hiding as soon as he feels the alcohol first entering Naru's bloodstream."

"Well, at least he won't be waking anyone up when he gets home since his lives alone." Genma said.

Ino frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Naruto? He lives alo –" Genma's eyes widened at his mistake. "Sorry, I keep forgetting that you're his family." He said with a sheepish smile.

"Ohh." Ino gave a small smile. "It's alright. We only came out about it three years ago. _I'd_ probably forget about it if I wasn't involved." She faced the direction of where Naruto was again. "I still can't believe mum and dad were okay with him having a drink tonight, though. I imagined over a thousand times what they would say the first time they saw him with a drink. 'Okay' was not what I had expected."

Both of Genma's eyebrows rose. "They've never seen him drink before?"

Ino shook her head and laughed. "Nope. Not even once."

"How's that even possible? He's so loud." Genma said with an incredulous laugh.

Ino scoffed. "This is nothing. You should have seen him the first time it happened. He went from happy, to angry, to sad, to _ecstatic_, and then back to sad. He was wailing so loudly that I thought my eardrums would burst."

"Wow." Genma wasn't sure what to say to that. "So how did you get him home without waking up your parents?"

Ino turned to Genma with a smirk. "I used my technique on him."

One of Genma's eyebrows was still raised. "Come again?"

Ino laughed. "Whenever Naruto drinks, I use my mind transfer technique on him so that I can control his body and make sure he doesn't break anything. We usually have someone come along with us so that they can carry me while I'm out."

"What about when you've been drinking?" He asked.

Ino waved her hand in the air dismissively. "I always stop drinking as soon as I see that he's had something to drink. I never know when he's going to stop, so I sober up as much as possible before we leave."

Genma smirked. "Well, aren't you just the nicest sister." He said sarcastically.

Ino rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Not in the least. I just never wanted to get into trouble from our parents."

"Ah, ulterior motives, eh?" Genma laughed. "So how you going to get him home this time? Need some help?"

"Nah, we'll be okay. I'll just take him to his place."

"So he _does_ live alone?" Genma asked, confused.

Ino shook her head. "No, no. Well, I mean he _does_ have a place to himself. But then again, so do I. Except, he's had that place since before he was born. Mum said something about it being his birth mother's place before she married the Fourth? For the most part, though, we both live at the Yamanaka Clan residence. We still have our own rooms there. The apartments we have are just places where we go if we want to get away for a little while."

Genma nodded his head in understanding. "So how come you never took him there before? Seems like it would have saved you a lot of trouble."

Ino shrugged. "I guess I just always worried that I'd come back to find him suffocated in a puddle of his own vomit, or something along those lines."

Genma smiled. "So you _are_ a nice sister." He said with a teasing glint in his eyes.

Ino scoffed again. "Can't let him die just yet. I've still got years and years of annoying little sister duties to uphold."

Genma's smile was still in place, but Ino thought that for some reason it didn't quite meet his eyes. He didn't reply.

"Ino! Come and get your brat of a brother! My bed is calling me!" Raidō shouted out to the long haired blonde. Ino sighed before she and Genma walked over to where Naruto, now back in his normal form, was still clinging to Ibiki and Raidō. As soon as Naruto saw her he let go of the other men and clung to his sister instead.

"Ohh, Ino-chan, don't let them be mean to me. All I wanted was a hug, but they kept shoving me." He whined.

"You're not their child, Naruto. They don't need to hug you if they don't want to." She tried to explain to him. He was so impossible sometimes.

"But – but –" He began.

"Enough, Naruto. Now say goodnight." Ino commanded. "I'm sure they're tired and want to go home. _I'm_ tired and I didn't even drink." Naruto did nothing but hide his face in his sister's shoulder. Ino sighed.

Ibiki laughed. "Don't worry about coming in tomorrow. I'm sure you'll have your hands full." He said with a meaningful look towards Naruto. "You can come in the day after. There's no rush, after all. You won't be starting till next week."

"O – okay." She replied.

Ibiki ruffled her hair. "Goodnight." He said before he walked away.

Raidō slung his arm over Genma's shoulder. "Come on, buddy, we should go too." He said with a huge smile on his face.

Genma shoved his best friend away from him with a laugh. "_We_ are not going anywhere." He said, motioning back and forth between Raidō and himself. "Though I'm sure Anko's been waiting for you…" He glanced down at the hidden watch underneath the sleeve of his shirt. It was currently midnight. "…For the past five hours."

Raidō's eyes widened in horror. "_Fuc_ – We were supposed to have a dinner date!" He turned accusing eyes towards the twins. "_You!_" He shouted.

Ino stepped back in alarm, dragging Naruto with her. "What did _we_ do?" She asked.

"If you and your brother hadn't amused me so much I wouldn't have gotten distracted!" He ran a hand down his tired face. "She's gonna _kill_ me!" He yelled before he ran off in the direction of the home he shared with Anko.

"Wait, did you say _Anko_?" Ino asked Genma, her face filled with both surprise and amazement. He nodded. "They're _dating_?"

Genma chuckled. "They're married." He answered.

"_What_?" Ino asked. "Since whe – ugh!" Suddenly Naruto's weight had become much more than she could handle and they both fell down. Ino looked at her brother who was lying on the ground beside her, snoring lightly. "I can't _believe_ this! He's _asleep_!" She threw her hands up in exasperation. "_Now_ how am I supposed to get him home?"

Genma was thoroughly amused. He bent down beside Naruto and placed the younger male across his back. He stood up with a sleeping Naruto piggy backing on him. "Come on, I'll help you." He said as he started to walk away. Ino stared in shock.

"Ah…Genma?" She called once she regained her composure. He stopped and turned around to face her. "His place is this way." She said as she pointed in the opposite direction to where Genma and Naruto had gone.

Genma coughed to hide his embarrassment. "Right." He said before he walked back to Ino. "Lead the way." They walked in silence for a couple of minutes while Ino showed Genma where to go.

"So –" Genma began.

"Since – " Ino had unintentionally spoken at the same time as Genma. She scratched the back of her neck, embarrassed. "Sorry. You go first."

Genma chuckled. "I just wanted to ask about the situation with Naruto." He said.

Ino frowned, confused. "What situation?"

"I was just wondering why you guys kept the fact that he was adopted into your family secret for so long. Were you guys ashamed of him or something?" He asked,

"Ohh." Ino's mouth formed the perfect o-shape. "No, no, we weren't ashamed of him. We love him. Even if he is annoying. We just didn't have a choice in the matter." She answered.

Genma raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

Ino sighed, annoyed at the memory of why they had to keep their relationship to Naruto a secret. "I'm not exactly sure why, but the higher ups made our family swear to secrecy on it. Something about how our family would be targeted if it ever got out about him being adopted. Which I think was total bullshit. I'm pretty sure that the only reason that they let us come out about it is because Naruto's done so much for the village and has 'proven himself to them'." She explained.

"That seems…cruel." Genma commented.

Ino nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it. Even if they hadn't let us tell people when we were eighteen, I probably would have found a way to make it known anyways. I can't tell you how many times I almost let it slip."

"What stopped you? If it meant so much to you, how come you didn't come out with it sooner?" Genma asked.

Ino laughed. "Ohh, I tried. Believe me, I tried almost every day. But as soon as the words were almost out, I'd instantly stop talking." Ino ground her teeth at the memory. "They put a damn curse mark on our tongues so that we _literally_ couldn't say anything about it." Ino subconsciously ran her tongue, which she had gotten pierced as soon as the curse mark was off, along her lips. "I'm so glad they took it off of us when we turned eighteen."

"A curse mark? On your tongue?" Genma was dumbfounded. As far he knew, Danzo was the only one who had used those on his Foundation members when the man was alive. Ino nodded and stuck her tongue out to show him. "You have a tongue bar?"

"What?" Ino asked, confused. She'd had the piercing for so long now that she no longer noticed it was there. "Ohh, yeah. Got it done as soon as the curse mark was taken off." She smiled at him.

"And your parents don't mind?" He asked.

Ino laughed. "They don't even know."

"Really? How'd they not notice it?"

Ino scrunched her nose and shrugged. "Dunno. I guess you can't really see it when I'm talking unless I point it out to you. It's just become one with my tongue."

"But what about when you first got it pierced? Wouldn't the swelling have made it hard to talk?" He asked, curious.

"Nah, not really. I guess it's because I'm used to having things in my mouth." She said, referring to the fact that she constantly had a lollipop or some other sweet in her mouth. Ino blushed as soon as the words were out of her mouth. They sounded so much more innocent in her head. "I – I mean…um – I –"

Genma laughed. The girl was definitely something. "It's okay. I get what you mean."

Ino rubbed the space of skin at the back of her ear, embarrassed. "Yeah…" She looked ahead and realized they had walked right past Naruto's apartment. "Shit." She stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Genma asked. He had stopped walking, too.

Ino scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Um, we just missed his place. We walked two buildings too far." Genma chuckled but said nothing as he followed her towards Naruto's place. She stopped in front of a three story building. "Here it is."

"Lead the way." He said with a small smile.

"Ohh, I can take him from here. Thanks for walking us, though." She told him with a smile of her own.

"Are you sure? He's pretty heavy."

"Ohh. Um –"

"Which floor is he on?" He asked, interrupting her.

"The third." She pointed up to a balcony on the top level. "That's his place right–" Without a word, Genma shifted Naruto around to get a better grip before he jumped up to the balcony. "There." Ino finished. She followed Genma's suit and found that Genma had already made his way inside and into Naruto's room. Ino walked into her brother's room to see that he was already on his bed, hugging his pillow. She placed a blanket over him and kissed his forehead before she made her way back into the living room, where she guessed Genma had gone. She checked, but he wasn't there. Instead, she found him in the kitchen, busying himself with the kettle and two mugs.

He looked up as she walked in. "Coffee?" He asked, raising one of the mugs.

"Mmm, well, aren't you just domesticated?" She said with a sarcastic smile.

Genma smirked. "What can I say? I'm a man of many talents."

Ino laughed. "So the rumours say." She said as she sat down on a stool on the opposite side of the bench where Genma was standing.

He winked. "There's always a little truth to every rumour."

She shook her head in amusement. "Tea, please."

Genma nodded with a smile still on his face. "Wow, how much tea does Naruto have?" He asked, frowning at the vast variety of tea that was neatly arranged on Naruto's kitchen bench.

"They're not his. They're mine. Well, he bought them for me when he finally got tired of me complaining about him only having coffee in the house." Ino chuckled. "But as you can see, he had no idea which ones I like so he went a little overboard."

"Yeah, just a little." Genma shook his head, an amused smile on his face. "So which one do you want?"

"Erhm…just a black tea, please. Milk, no sugar. But can you make it really milky, please." She answered with a small smile. She felt kind of weird that Genma was offering to make her a hot drink in her own brother's house. It was like _she_ was the guest, not him.

Genma gave a mock bow. "Your wish is my command, your highness."

Ino laughed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Genma straightened up and began to make the two cups of hot beverages. "So what was it that you wanted to ask me?" He glanced up from what he was doing to see Ino with a small frown of confusion on her face.

"What?" She asked, leaning forward with her elbows on the bench top. She wasn't aware of it, but the action made the already low neckline of her dress dip even further down. Genma noticed, though.

He coughed, suddenly uncomfortable with the fact that they were alone in an apartment sometime just after midnight. "Um, when we were walking here? We went to go talk at the same time but you told me to go first."

"Ohh!" Now she remembered. She had wanted to ask about Anko and Raidō. Now, however, remembering that Genma had said something about seduction classes, she wanted to know more about that. "You said I'd be taking seduction classes?" He nodded, signaling for her to go on. "I just wanted to know why I had to take them. I mean, I'll be undergoing training for Torture and Interrogation, right? I thought seduction was for the Infiltration and Reconnaissance Squad?"

Yeah, Genma was feeling very uncomfortable. He wasn't supposed to be talking about how the TI and IR squads were going to be merging into one big squad where the new recruits were concerned. And even though Ino was one of the recruits and would eventually be told of the merge by Ibiki or Tsunade, Genma wasn't ready to have this kind of talk, especially since _he_ would be the one to train said new recruit. "Um…I don't actually know." He finally answered, avoiding her gaze and deciding that the already well mixed hot beverages needed to be stirred some more.

Ino narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Something about the _way_ he answered was fishy. "But you're the one that brought it up. What do you mean you don't know?"

"Ohh, would you look at that." Genma said as he took a look at his watch. "It's already one am." He started to walk around the bench and towards the balcony. "I really should be go –"

"Now, I _know_ you're not trying to avoid the question, are you, Genma?" Ino asked as she stood up right in front of him to block the way.

Genma scratched his head. "No, I –"

"You what?" She challenged. A smirk slowly made its way onto her face and Genma didn't like it one bit. To make matters worse, she placed a hand on his chest and began to slowly drag it down his torso. "You wouldn't happen to be _embarrassed_ about it, would you?" She asked as she looked up at him through her long, long lashes.

"Embarrassed? Just who do you think you're talking to, darlin'?" He drawled as he _just_ managed to stop her hand from travelling south of the top of his pants. He moved her hand away but didn't let go.

"Hmm…maybe you're not who I thought you were." Ino said, trying to feign nonchalance and keep her smirk from reappearing. She let go of his head and turned around. "Maybe you really aren't as good as they say you are." She said softly as she looked back at him over her shoulder before she turned around again and began to walk away from him.

Genma inwardly sighed. He knew what she was doing. He contemplated on whether he should play along with her or not. "And what if I am just as good?" He asked, his voice slightly husky as he reached out and grabbed her around the waist. Yes, he was definitely going to play along. He leaned down and placed his lips to her ear, close but not touching. "What if I'm better?"

'_Shit, shit! Abort mission! Abort mission! Who were you kidding? He's not going to crack. He's Genma Shiranui for fuck sakes! THE resident bed hopper and player. Second to none. Well…maybe you, but that's beside the point, Ino.'_ Ino was panicking inside, but on the outside she appeared calm. Ino turned around and stared up at Genma. Just as she was about to say something to defuse the situation, the pair were interrupted by the sound of Naruto's balcony door opening. Immediately, they took a few steps away from each other and turned to address their new company. It was Shikamaru. His eyes were narrowed suspiciously and his lips were pursed.

"Shi – Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" Ino asked her former teammate. Without even noticing it, Ino had stepped closer to Genma upon realizing who had interrupted them. The act didn't go unnoticed by either man.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Just came to check up on you and Naruto." He said in his usual monotonous tone of voice as he leaned against the glass door.

Ino gave him a tight lipped smile. She was way too uncomfortable right now. All she wanted was for both men to leave so she could go and cuddle up to her brother and try to forget the whole night. "You didn't have t–"

"Wasn't by choice." Shikamaru cut her off. Genma raised an eyebrow. The tension was suddenly thick in the air and he had no idea why. From his understanding, Ino and Shikamaru were old teammates and pretty much best friends. The latter didn't seem to be the case judging by how uncomfortable Ino looked and the way Shikamaru was looking at them with something akin to accusation. Interesting. "Mum heard about how much Naruto drank and forced me to come and check up on you." He sighed. "So troublesome." He mumbled.

"Ohh. Well, I'm fine. We're fin–" Again, Ino was cut off.

"I can see that." Shikamaru deadpanned, glancing back and forth between Genma and Ino.

"Okay, well if that was all you came for, you can go now." Ino said with her forced smile still in place.

"Yeah." Shikamaru said as he gave them one last look before he turned around and leaped from the balcony to the rooftop across from Naruto's apartment.

Genma turned towards Ino, who had been all but pressed up to his side by now, with an eyebrow still raised. "That was interesting." He said.

Ino turned to him and opened her mouth to speak. She frowned when she realized just how close she was to the older man. She took a step back. "What do you mean?" She asked, a frown still on her face and clear blue eyes staring up at Genma.

"You two seemed uncomfortable with each other. Or at least _you_ seemed uncomfortable with _him_. It's just weird is all, considering you two used to be teammates and I heard you were practically best friends."

'_Was it really that obvious?'_ Ino asked herself. She turned away from Genma and walked back to the stool she had been sitting on to sit down. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said, feigning ignorance. _'No way am I going down that road with _you._ I don't even _know_ you. And besides, I haven't even told Sakura, my best friend.'_

"Mhmm." Genma hummed, not sounding convinced at all but deciding to just let it slide. "Anyways, I should be off."

Ino sat up straight and turned around to face him. "Aren't you going to stay and have your coffee?" She asked.

"Nah, it's late already." He said, taking a senbon out of his pocket and putting it in his mouth. He couldn't believe he hadn't had one in all night. Too distracted by the woman in front of him, he guessed.

"Ohh. Okay." Was all she said.

He walked over and ruffled her hair, much the same as Ibiki had a couple of hours ago. "Some other time, sweetheart." He said as he turned around and made his way to the balcony. All he heard was her shouts of indignation when he took off. He chuckled and made his way home. She'd make the newly merged TI and IR squads interesting, indeed.

* * *

So not much happened in this chapter. It was more like a filler chapter, I guess. Boring stuff. I just needed to get some of it out before I wrote the 'real' stuff. Just telling you now that this story is going to be _long_. Only because I don't want to rush everything, and I actually want _some_ semblance of character development. Don't worry though, there will be _plenty_ of smut to come, as indicated by the M rating. Just not yet, though. Please review, as well! Constructive criticism is all I ask for.

**Review responses:**

_TheBeardedAsshat_ – While I'm glad you took the time to review (even if it was only one word, and a mean one at that), I couldn't really gage much from it. What exactly was terrible? Too fast paced? The Naru/Ino twin concept? The swearing? Or just the overall concept of the story? Though that one word kind of hurt my feelings (I know, right? Who would have thought amateur authors had feelings?), I tried to write a better second chapter. And I would really like if you could review again (even if it is just a one worded comment). Like I said, criticism, though I'd prefer it to be constructive, is very welcome.

_Guest_ – I'm glad you found my story worth reviewing Yes, Genma/Ino are my favourite pairing at the moment, and since there aren't many stories of them out right now, I decided to write my own :L


	3. Chapter 2

Character ages:  
Izumo and Kotetsu (mentioned only) – 30

**A/N:** I just wanted to point out that in this particular story, I want you to forget everything you know about Part II of Naruto. Most everything, with the exception of things like Asuma/Kurenai's child and Sai's presence, in Part II never happened in this story. Gaara being Kazekage will be in this story, but he's still the jinchūriki for Shukaku. And if you're confused about the Naru/Ino twin concept and how it would fit into the storyline of Naruto, I'll explain it through flashbacks (something I've already planned) in the story, so please don't worry. I'm not trying to wreck the plotline or anything by bringing in the twin concept. This is fanfiction, and what the fan wants, the fan writes :L Not that I particularly wish it had been part of the main story – I just like the idea as an FF and wanted to write it. Anyways, please enjoy reading!

* * *

**Friday 3rd October (Morning)**

Ino, who had snuggled up to her brother before she went to sleep, woke up to the annoying sensation of something lightly tickling her nose. She scrunched her nose up to get rid of it. It continued. She opened her blue eyes to come face to face with another set of blue eyes barely an inch away from her. She frowned. Naruto hadn't played with her face since they were young and he was picked on by the villagers. The first time he'd done it she had been annoyed, but as the days went on and he continued, she just figured it was some sort of coping mechanism for him.

'_Something must be troubling him.'_ Ino thought. She reached up and grabbed his hand in hers, ceasing the tickling sensation.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Shika, Ino-chan?" He asked, assaulting her with his horrid breath.

She scooted away from him until she was pressed up against the wall. "Jesus, Naru, halitosis-type morning breath or what?" She lightly jabbed at him with her words, partly because his breath _did_ stink, but mostly because she wanted to avoid the question.

Naruto rolled his eyes and moved so that he was lying on his back. "Like you can talk." He joked half-heartedly. He placed his hands behind his head and stared up at his ceiling. A comfortable silence settled over the twins. "Ino, are you going to answer my ques –"

Ino sighed loudly, effectively cutting off Naruto. "Look, there's nothing to tell. Just drop it, Naru."

Naruto frowned and turned over onto his side to face Ino, one hand still under his head and the other resting on his side. "Don't lie to me, Ino. I _know_ something's up. Besides the time when Shika first came into the restaurant, you wouldn't even look at him. You pointedly ignored him and when his name came up in conversation with someone, you'd deflect and change the topic."

'_How did he notice that? I swear I was being subtle about it…'_ Ino thought to herself. "What are you talking about? I'm like that with everyone." She lied.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and poked Ino's cheek with his finger. "Liar." He said.

She sat up and glared down at him. "There's nothing going on." She denied. "Anyway, I've got to go and see Ibiki about my training and initiation into Torture and Interrogation." She moved to climb over Naruto so she could get off the bed, but he just pushed her – none too gently, either – back down.

"See! You're doing it again!" He yelled. "You're deflecting the topi –"

"For god's sake, Naruto! I haven't even told Sakura, ye –"

"So there _is_ something going on!" He said, pointing an accusing finger at his sister. "Why can't you just tel –"

Before Naruto even realized it, Ino had jumped over him and made her way towards the door, ready to bolt if he persisted. "Look, I'll tell you soon, but not now." She said, looking back at him over her shoulder. "I'm not ready." Naruto frowned. He wanted to press the issue further but wasn't sure he should. He didn't get a chance, either way, because his sister had left while he was contemplating the idea. He sighed.

* * *

By the time Ino had gotten home to shower and change – without being spotted by her parents – before she made her way to the Konoha Intelligence Division, it was nearly noon. Ino had expected to be stopped and demanded to tell the guards what business she had there when she entered. However, she was surprised to find a reception desk and…a lobby of all things.

The woman sitting behind the desk, whose name tag read 'Amiko', smiled at Ino as she approached. "How can I help you, dear?" The seemingly middle aged woman asked, kind eyes hidden behind thick rimmed glasses and her red painted mouth turned up in a welcoming smile.

Ino gave the woman her own small, nervous smile. She tucked a strand of her loose blonde hair behind her ear. "Um, I'm here to see Ibiki Morino?"

The woman looked surprised but her warm smile was still in place. "Do you have an appointment?"

Ino shook her head. "No. I was supposed to meet him today to finalize my initiation, but he knew I'd be busy so he said I could come in tomorrow. I finished up early, though, so I figured I might as well get it over and done with today." Ino explained.

Amiko frowned, confused. "Initiation?" A dawning look appeared on her face before she smiled brightly at Ino. "Ohh, right! The new TI recruit! You must be Ino Yamanaka."

Ino laughed awkwardly and scratched her head. "Ah…yes. That's me."

Amiko, smile still on her face, stood up and walked around the desk to link her arm with Ino's. "You should have told me earlier, love." She half-heartedly admonished as she lead Ino down a series of hallways, chatting away about how excited she was for the new recruits to come in so that she'd get to see some fresh faces. She went on and on about how she was always so cooped up in the building and rarely ever saw anyone new before they came to a halt in front of a door that had Ibiki's name on it. "This is his office, dear. I'll leave you to it." And with that, she left Ino alone.

'_What do I do, now? Should I knock and wait for an answer?'_ Ino thought to herself. _'Or just knock and open the door? What if he's angry when he sees me? He told me to come tomor –'_

"Woah there, don't hurt yourself." Genma's joking voice brought her out of her thoughts.

She looked up at him in surprise, her blue eyes wide and startled. He was standing right next to her with his ever present senbon in his mouth, and she hadn't even heard him approach. "Wh – what?" She stammered.

Genma chuckled as he looked down at her, amusement clearly evident in his features. "I said…" He began, moving the senbon from one side of his mouth to the other. "Don't hurt yourself." He reiterated.

She frowned. Now she was just confused. "What?" She asked again.

Genma rolled his eyes and leaned against the space of wall right next to Ibiki's office door. "I was making a joke, Ino. A joke." He said, taking the senbon out of his mouth and twirling it with his fingers. "You looked deep in thought and I jokingly told you not to hurt yourself thinking too hard." He explained exasperatedly. _'A bit slow, today, are we?'_ He thought.

"Ohh." Ino turned back to the door, not even taking in what he had said to her. "Wait." She turned back to him and looked him up and down as if sizing him up. "Were you just making fun of me?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

Genma laughed as he shook his head and put his senbon back in his mouth. "_Now_, you catc –"

The door suddenly opened. "Genma, what the fuck is taki –" Ibiki cut himself off when he saw Ino, who had taken a step back, in front of him. "Ohh. Ino. I thought you were coming tomorrow." Ino opened her mouth to speak but she didn't get the chance. "Doesn't matter. Might as well get everything done now. Inside, both of you." Ibiki turned around and walked back into the room without waking for an answer.

Genma outstretched his arm, motioning for Ino to go inside. "Ladies first."

Ino rolled her eyes and followed Ibiki inside. He was sitting behind his desk and there was only one seat in front of him. Ino frowned. She wasn't sure if she should sit down or whether she should leave it for Genma.

"Sit down." Ibiki barked at her. Ino quickly did as she was told while Genma chuckled and leaned on the wall beside Ibiki's desk. "Wasn't expecting you until tomorrow, but I guess it's good that you're here now. Let's just get right into it." Ibiki addressed her.

"O – okay." She replied, even though it wasn't necessary.

"Like I told you yesterday – I want you on my team. Your dad had informed me that you were doing well in learning your clans techniques some time ago, and that now you rival even him. Impressive, given your age." Ibiki said.

'_Given my age? I'm not even that young.'_ Ino blushed, embarrassed. She wasn't used to being praised for her skills. "I'm not that goo –"

"I don't need you to be modest about it." Ibiki cut her off. "As I'm sure you're aware, this line of work is no game. I need you to be sure of yourself and completely confident." Ino nodded. "Not many people know this besides those who are directly involved, but the Torture and Interrogation, and the Infiltration and Reconnaissance squads are going to be merged into one. That's where you come in. You're our first new recruit, and I have high expectations of you. If you do well, I want you to be the leader of the new recruits."

"What?" Ino mumbled unconsciously, her head down and her eyes on her fidgeting hands. Her head was swimming with all this new information. She had only expected to become one of Ibiki's new subordinates, not become the squad leader.

"Which brings me to my next point." Ibiki went on. "As you know, TI hasn't had a female amongst them, ever. Most new recruits will be females. IR is in charge of seduction missions, and once you're well trained, you will ease the other recruits into the seduction classes and eventual missions. For now, Genma will be your teacher."

Ino's head shot up at that last sentence. "So much for not knowing anything." She said to Genma, who was looking anywhere but at her. "Wait…" Her eyes widened. "Seduction classes? Teacher? Genma?!" _'What the actual _fuck_?'_ Genma coughed uncomfortably.

Ibiki raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem with that?" He asked her.

"Yes!" She shouted before she realized it. Her hand flew to her mouth in shock. "I – I mean no. Just…just what exactly will these classes entail? And how long will I have to take them? You said I'd be easing the other recruits into these classes, right? Will there be a female easing _me_ into them?"

Ibiki, who had donned a stern expression up until that moment, seemed suddenly extremely uncomfortable. "I'll let Genma answer that one for you." He said with a pointed look at said man.

'_Thanks for throwing me under the carriage, boss.'_ Genma thought somewhat bitterly. He coughed to clear his throat. "I'm sure you've heard stories about seduction missions." He began. "Obviously those kunoichi had to have had both mental and physical training before they went out. That's where I com –"

"_Physical_ training?" Ino interrupted. She didn't want to ask her next question, but she knew she had to in order to prepare herself. "As in…_sex_ positions?"

Both men visibly blushed. Yeah, this was getting way too uncomfortable. "Ah…yeah. That. Amongst other things. I'll be the one to train you. As for how lon –"

"Why _you_?" Ino interrupted again.

Genma raised an eyebrow and folded his arms against his chest. "Why _not_ me?"

Ino blushed when she realized how insulting her question had sounded. "I – I didn't mean it like _that_. I just…I mean...I hardly even know you. Wouldn't – wouldn't it be better if I…_trained_…with someone I'm familiar with?" She stuttered. _'Get a grip, Ino. It's a _job_. And if it goes to helping to protect the village, you _will_ do it.' _She scolded herself.

"Actually, no. The men, and possibly even some kinky women, will virtually be strangers to you. Except for the intel that you are provided with before you head out on your missions, you will most likely know nothing about them." Genma explained. "Besides, since you know pretty much nothing about me, there's practically no room for feelings to grow." Ino frowned. What made him think that she'd fall for someone like _him_ – a renowned man-whore? "I'm not going to sugarcoat anything. Frankly, I think it's a waste of my time, and you'll be much more prepared if you're informed of what you'll be training for from the get-go."

Ino bristled at his suddenly cold tone of voice. "So, what…I'm just supposed to be submissive and basically let you _rape_ me?" She stood up, ready to leave. This is definitely not what she signed up for.

"Sit down." Ibiki ordered. She didn't. "I didn't choose you at random, Ino. Despite the praise your father had given you, I had my doubts. So I watched you. I've been watching you since you were sixteen and you realized your feelings for that Nara prodigy." Ino stiffened. "I've seen your ups and downs." Ino clenched her teeth and locked her jaw. She wanted to be anywhere but there. "I was pleasantly surprised to see how well you coped. How strong you were on the outside and refused to break down in front of anyone." She didn't miss the fact that he had said 'in front of anyone' instead of 'at all'. "Not only that but I witnessed firsthand the skills that your father was talking about. I was under the impression that you were a formidable kunoichi. I was impressed." He said, giving her a rare smile before his stern expression reappeared. "But if that's not the case, then you might as well leave. If you're not who I thought you were, then we have no use for you."

Ino unclenched her teeth and subconsciously sucked her cheeks in, deep in thought. _'Is he – is he using _reverse psychology_ on me?' _She asked herself incredulously. She took a deep breath to calm herself before she sat back down. "Well, if you put it like that, how can I refuse?" She asked in a pathetic attempt to make a joke and lighten the tense mood.

Ibiki gave her a curt nod, his face blank but his eyes giving her his approval. "Back to business, Genma." He ordered.

"There will be no _raping_." Genma said, taking his senbon out of his mouth and putting it in his pocket. Ino flushed at the mention of her accusation. "It will be brutal, but not unreasonable. Well, not overly so. We'll devise a safe word. We'll deci –"

"What, like pineapples?" Ino asked, interrupting Genma for a third time. Genma merely raised an eyebrow. "Sorry. Read it in a novel somewhere."

"What, like Icha Icha Paradise?" Genma countered. Ino bit her lip. Yes, that was the exact book. "Anyways, as I was _saying_, we'll decide on a safe word later. As for the length of time that you'll undergo training – well, that's up to you. It will depend on how fast you pick up the techniques–" Ino scoffed. "– that I teach you. And yes, you will have a female to brief you. She just left for a mission this morning, but she'll be back before your training will begin." He finished.

"Who is she?" Ino asked.

"Anko Mitarashi." Ibiki answered.

"Right. Should have guessed that one." Ino mumbled to herself. "So I'll be starting in a week?" She asked Ibiki.

"From yesterday, yes." He nodded. "You'll be starting on Thursday."

"Um…" Ino began. "I know I don't really have the right to ask, but would it be okay if I started on the Sunday? Or even today and then have Friday night and Saturday off?" Ibiki raised an eyebrow at her request. "It's just that it's mine and Naruto's twenty-first birthday on Friday, and mum booked out Shushuya's for the night so we could have a party and celebrate with our family and comrades. And normally I'd have no problem blowing it off, but twenty-one is such a huge milestone, especially for shinobi."

Genma scoffed. _'Well, aren't you just privileged?'_ He thought, bitterly. He knew he was being unreasonable, but he couldn't help to think about how the generations after him had it so easy. _'We were lucky if we even made it to twenty-one. And if we did? We weren't wasting it on a night of senseless alcohol, that's for sure.'_

Ibiki had similar thoughts to Genma. However, Ibiki rationalized that they _were_ a different generation, and the shinobi world had been at peace for relatively twenty years – if you discounted the Orochimaru and Sand fiasco. "There's no point in you officially starting now and then having a break in the middle of your first week. You can start on Sunday." He told his newest subordinate. Ino mentally sighed with relief, a smile on her face. "But for now, I want you to get well acquainted with Genma. I'm making it a mission. It'll be sort of like your training _before_ your training. You don't have to do anything physical, but I want you to get as much information about Genma as possible." Genma stiffened. He hadn't been aware of this part of the plan. "He may choose to just tell you himself, or you may have to find it out on your own. Either way, I want you to know when he wakes, when he sleeps, where he's going, what he's doing, _who_ he's doing." Genma smirked, Ino flushed.

"Is that last part really necessary?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yes!" Ibiki shouted. "Chances are, the targets for your seduction missions are going to have _many_ consorts. If you figure out what kind of type your target likes, and even if it seems like they don't have one, there _will_ be some sort of fetish they have or pattern between the people they choose to take to their bed, you can use it to your advantage."

Ino nodded, taking it all in. "By finding out the pattern or the fetish, it's sort of like finding out their weakness." Ibiki nodded, signaling for her to go on. "And I can incorporate whatever type of thing that they're into, in my disguise so that I can essentially draw them in and get closer."

"Yes, very good. I'm glad you understand." On the outside, Ibiki's facial expression was neutral, but on the inside, he was beaming. _'There is hope for you, yet, girlie.'_ He thought to himself.

Ino allowed herself a small smile. She was pleased with the fact that she didn't come off as a _total_ idiot. "What else do you need me to do?" She asked eagerly. She had momentarily forgotten about the fact that she would eventually be _trained_ by Genma in the 'art' of seduction.

'_Keep your dad from skinning me alive when he finally finds out exactly the job I've given you.' _Ibiki allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "Nothing that I can think of at this moment. With the exception of the task I've just given you to complete, you can relax until your birthday celebrations are over." Ino sighed softly in relief. "However, I expect a full report about Genma on my desk at 6 AM, sharp, Sunday morning. As soon as Anko gets in, you will be briefed by her before she leaves you in the hands of Genma."

Ino didn't like the sound of that last part. It was like she would be completely at the mercy of the older shinobi. Submission wasn't in her nature and she knew for damn sure that she wouldn't like this training one bit. She gave Ibiki a curt nod. "Am I dismissed, then?" She asked.

"Yes. Get out of my sight." And Ibiki turned back into his normal gruff persona, all traces of previous – though somewhat _lacking_ – friendliness gone. Ino nodded again and stood without a word. The two men watched her leave before Genma turned on Ibiki.

"What the fuck was that about?" Genma questioned, moving to sit in the now vacant seat across from Ibiki's desk.

"What?" Ibiki asked, feigning ignorance as he leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head.

"Don't 'what' me. Why the hell did you order her to find dirt on me?" Genma narrowed his eyes at the other man as he pulled out his senbon from his pocket and placed it in his mouth. He was annoyed at Ibiki, but the senbon helped to calm him down a bit.

Ibiki sighed. "I just want to see what kind of recon skills she has."

Genma frowned as leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. "And what's that got to do with me?"

Ibiki ground his teeth in annoyance before he spoke again. "Next to Kakashi and myself, you're as private as they come. Ino getting information out of Kakashi is both impossible and pointless since he has nothing to do with this squad. As Ino's superior, she has no business in my personal affairs. So that leaves you."

Genma scoffed. "Superior? _I'm_ the one that's going to be _traini_ –"

"Exactly." Ibiki said, cutting off Genma. "You'll be working _extremely_ close to her." Genma didn't miss the double meaning behind Ibiki's statement. He was well aware of _just_ how close he would be in contact with the young kunoichi. "So what does it matter if she knows a little about you?"

"Little?" Genma asked incredulously. "You just practically told her to stalk me and find out _everything_."

Ibiki sighed again. He removed his hands from behind his head to lean forward and rest his elbows on his desk. "Look. I don't expect you to willingly provide her with any information. In fact, I'd prefer it if you didn't. Aside from knowing when you leave your apartment and when you go back, I don't expect her to find out _anything_ about you, much less _everything_ about you."

"Then why –"

"I'm not stupid, Genma." Ibiki cut him off. "I do things for a reason." He added. "Like I told Ino, I've been watching her for years. I realized that unless she is actually interested in something, she won't do it. Or at least, she won't put her all into it. And that's what I need from her – her all."

"Yeah, but I still don't get what that's got to do with me." Genma replied.

"Simple – you interest her." Genma raised an eyebrow at Ibiki's statement but didn't comment. "She may not realize it at present, but she is interested in you. Whether it's romantic interest –" Genma stiffened. "– Or whether she's just curious about an older jōnin that she's never really interacted with, I don't know. All I know is that you interest her enough for her to actually take the task I've given her seriously."

"And _how_, exactly, do you know that she's interested in me – romantically or otherwise?" Genma asked.

"Have you not been listening? I've been watching her." Ibiki said exasperatedly. "I watched her interact with you at Shushuya's, _and_ when you guys went back to Naruto's apartment." Ibiki smirked upon seeing Genma stiffen once again.

'_Please don't tell me you saw everything?'_ Genma silently pleaded. Regaining his composure, Genma shrugged and stood up to leave. "Whatever. Just don't come bitching to me when she throws a tantrum for not being able to get anything out of me." He said before he left. Ibiki just shook his head with a soundless laugh. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Friday 3rd October (Afternoon)**

Ino had been lost in thought while on her way home. She had been thinking about how she would go about getting information on Genma. She didn't know much about the man other than that he was usually always seen with a senbon in her mouth and that he was a special jōnin. She guessed that he wouldn't willingly give her information, so she mentally went through all the people she could ask about him. That was a problem in of itself, though. Aside from Ibiki, who obviously wouldn't give her any tips, the only other person she knew that was actual friends with Genma was Anko. Anko wouldn't be back from her mission for a while, though.

Ino had been so caught up in thought that she almost didn't hear the voices coming from inside her parent's house when she arrived. _Almost._ She paused just outside the front door to listen. She could hear her parents, as well as another man and woman that she assumed were around her parents age, and a guy that sounded as if he was around her age. She didn't know who they were but –

"No." Ino breathed out. "She didn't." She whispered as she brought her hand to her mouth to stifle her gasp. Her mother had actually done it. Oki Yamanaka had actually meant it when she said she set up some meetings for Ino's supposed suitors. Ino was silently cursing her mother when someone snuck up on her.

The person put their head right next to the oblivious Ino's and spoke into her ear. "What are you doing?"

Ino fought down the urge to shriek in shock and turned around to glare at the offender. "Naruto!" She whisper yelled. "Don't _do_ that!"

"Why are you whispering?" He whispered back, confused. Ino dropped her head onto his shoulder and mumbled something. "What? I can't hear you."

Ino sighed heavily before she stood up straight. "Mum's got a suitor and his parents waiting inside for me to return home." She said dejectedly.

Naruto was still confused. "What's a suitor?"

"Someone to marry, Naru." She said, too tired to even bother being exasperated. "Someone mum thinks will be a good match for me to marry."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. Marry? His sister was too young to marry. He frowned. "And that's who is inside the house?" Ino put her head back on his shoulder and nodded. "Do you want me to cover for you?"

Ino's head shot up in surprise. "Would you?" She asked, her large blue eyes pleading.

Naruto chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Of course. That's what big brothers are for." He said, grinning.

Ino barely suppressed the squeal that was just bursting to get out when she grabbed Naruto in a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She pulled back and smiled at him.

"Besides, can't let you get married just yet. I've still got years of annoying older brother duties." He chuckled.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said as she laughed and lightly shoved his shoulder. "But thanks, bro. I owe you one!" She yelled as she ran off.

She made it half a block away from her house when she realized that she had no idea where to go to kill time while Naruto covered for her. She relayed her options. Sakura was out since she was working a double shift at the hospital. Chōji was out since he was on a mission. Shikamaru was out because – no, just no. Asuma was out since he usually didn't like to be disturbed while spending time with his family. The rest of the Konoha 12 was out because they were _all_ on missions. She figured she could hang with Izumo and Kotetsu while they were on gate duty, but she eventually decided against it. There was only so much she could take of those two, and Ino, knowing her mother, knew that she'd most likely have to spend the whole day away from home. She didn't know anyone else, so that left one option – Genma. She really didn't want to, but she had no other choice. There was one problem with that, though – she had no idea where he lived.

Sighing, Ino shook her head to clear it. _'Looks like your 'mission' has just started Ino.'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N:** So…how was it? Bit much? Not enough? Really like to know your thoughts! If you haven't guessed yet (though I supposed it wouldn't really be obvious since this is only the third chapter), I've decided to update every five days. I've also started something new (beginning with this chapter), where I'll publish a random Naruto one-shot the day (though is this case, I had to upload it in the early hours of this morning instead of last night) before I publish a new chapter for this story. So, if you'd like to be notified of those, you can either just follow my profile, or you can wait till the end of each new chapter to find out what the title of the new one-shot is. Most, if not all (I haven't decided, yet), will _not_ be related to this story. The first of these one-shots is called **She's A Lady**, and is a Gaara/Hinata pairing story.

I would like to thank , **Amyb11** and **Indigo Yamanaka** for following this story, as well as **ShikaIno1** for claiming it as a favourite Really appreciate it!

**Review Response:**

_Gagster_ – Thank you for finding my story…fine :L No, seriously, thank you for reviewing. You make some valid points. I never thought about putting the Naru/Ino twin concept into the summary because the story was always going to be Ino-centric (I'll fix the summary as soon as I upload this chapter). I understand the surprise, and I'm actually not even sure where I came up with the idea, but without giving too much (well, anything really) away, it is actually essential to the story (from my point of view anyways), because I've taken away Ino's relationship with Shika/Cho and put Naruto in their place. I actually had to look up the word 'canon', because even though I've seen it a lot of FF, I never really understood what it meant and was confused by what you said. Anyways, if you haven't read the author's note at the beginning of the chapter, it explains my answer to your concern about the canon events. If you still have a problem with it (or I didn't explain it well enough), you can ask me any time. I'll be more than happy to explain further Once again, thank you for your review!


End file.
